


Thirty-Two Times/巴黎三十二夜

by Hinnas



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Slash
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinnas/pseuds/Hinnas
Summary: 马吕斯看起来又纯洁又沮丧：“在你的生命里，爱情是否不值一提呢，安灼拉？如果在你看来，这种情感无关紧要，和发烧一样惹人厌烦，你是否觉得它无关紧要？”格朗泰尔抢先回答了这个问题。“无关紧要即是一切，马吕斯。”这怀疑论者说道，“否则，若非深爱着这个国家中的某人，谁会愿意为这个理想奉献生命呢？”
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Thirty-Two Times/巴黎三十二夜

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thirty-Two Times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/623853) by [Ark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ark/pseuds/Ark). 



> 这篇文章字面意义上的翻哭了我。看的时候还没有哭，自己做翻译的时候，翻到最后一段，正在听《In The End》，字面意义上地翻哭了。
> 
> 这篇读和翻译的过程都太唯美了，我并没有翻出原作那种如叙事诗的浪漫主义风格，但我想，如果维克多·雨果要给格朗泰尔和安灼拉一个HE的故事，那也就是原作的这个风格了吧。我尽可能贴近原作的风格，因为太喜欢了，两天翻译了出来，所以还是有很多很粗糙的地方，请大家多多指教。

他们的第一次，粗暴而迅猛，完全出于本能。他们都喝醉了，意料之外，情理之中。世界天旋地转，陡然又停止，他将格朗泰尔压在桌上，如同陈酿倾洒在桌上。在他们周围，四处都是翻倒的空酒瓶。

咖啡馆里空无一人，格朗泰尔在桌子上，安灼拉在格朗泰尔身上。

只是情欲，只是发泄，只是呻吟和喘息。他们的声音完全不似人类，但也不是，他们比一生中任何一刻更像一个活生生的人。最终他抽出阴茎，握在手里自慰，欲望蒸腾着要求他在格朗泰尔身上留下战利品的标记。格朗泰尔的手在颤抖，握着他的阴茎为他高潮。

在那之后，格朗泰尔在桌上喘息，久久不能起身。安灼拉系上腰带，抻直他红色马甲的每一根线条，陡然觉得自己应该说点什么。格朗泰尔此刻正如那最色情的油画，苍白的皮肤泛着红，衬衫被掀起，长裤被拽下，挂在脚踝上。他的两腿张开，疲软的阴茎耷在中间，胸膛和小腹上一片湿润。

安灼拉应该说点什么，毕竟这是他一手造成的，是他要求的，也是格朗泰尔从未做过的。

他确实提到了，在他耳边呢喃着：“我从来没有……”如果这是为了阻止安灼拉，那已经太迟了，那时安灼拉已经完全掌控着他，蘸着橄榄油的手指在他体内进进出出。如果这意味着他应该对格朗泰尔更温柔一点，如果这意味着他应该停下，那酒精将是他最好的借口；因为与之正相反的是，他欺身而上，成为第一个占有格朗泰尔的人的念头使他浑身燃烧。

他曾经想过这件事，注视着格朗泰尔饱满的嘴唇，他那张能言善辩的嘴永远没有停下的片刻。安灼拉完全不敢相信，真的从未有另一只手穿过这头蓬乱的头发？除了安灼拉以外，难道真的从没有人曾栖身在他两条结实的大腿之间，没有人曾按住他灵活的手腕，没有人曾将他钉在身下？

但格朗泰尔没有撒谎。他和处子一样紧致，紧紧包裹着安灼拉，所以一开始很慢，但安灼拉毫不退缩。而后，格朗泰尔妥协般地叹了一口气，深深地吞下了他，仰起头，露出脆弱的咽喉。安灼拉任由自己咬了上去，牙齿深陷那处肌肤，将自己交给本能，用欲望在格朗泰尔的身体上作画。

安灼拉应该说点什么。他在尝试，他的下巴颤动着。

格朗泰尔躺在桌上，先开了口：“我们不需要公开这件事，只要你发誓这不是最后一次。”

作为交易，这再公平不过，令人惊异地恰到好处。他点了点头，触摸着格朗泰尔的肩膀。他刚在那里留下了深深的咬痕。而后，他为他们找到了一瓶还没喝空的酒。

\---  
他们的第二次和第三次，格朗泰尔跟着他走出咖啡馆，沿着街道，走上楼梯。日间他已经浑身疲惫，此刻也已然夜幕低垂，但安灼拉让格朗泰尔跟着他走进他那间狭小的房间。地板上堆满了散乱的书，摞成高高几叠，几乎无处落脚，仅容下一块床垫放在角落。

“你过得就如同个修道士。”格朗泰尔在屋里转悠，声音里不自觉地带着笑意和惊诧，扫视着堆得满满当当的写字台、低矮的衣柜和已经开裂的水槽。

“我不是。”安灼拉一边说一边脱下自己的衣服。

第二次他们在他的床上做爱的时候，格朗泰尔相当清醒，强烈地渴望着去取悦他。他向他证明自己是一个求知若渴、充满热情的学生，似乎他们之间再没有更近似存在主义的追求。他哀求安灼拉向他展示自己最喜欢被取悦的方式，而后反复练习，直到完全掌握每一个细节。安灼拉此前从未如此享受过教导他人，而格朗泰尔的嘴是真正意义上的灵活，诚然，绝对如此。

他们分享一张狭窄的床垫，清晨的时候，安灼拉再度将格朗泰尔压在身下，而格朗泰尔揉乱自己的头发，完全安静不下来。随后，在穿衣服的时候，他握着安灼拉的手腕，询问他今晚是否可以再度回到这里。

这违背了他的习惯，但凛冬漫漫，格朗泰尔的温度如同暖春。他同意了，格朗泰尔的微笑明亮如同灯火流光。

\---  
他们的第四次，格朗泰尔确实回来了。安灼拉一直在读书，写作，拒绝承认自己在等待。几个小时后，直到他已经困得看不清同一页纸上的铅字，他才终于放弃，上床睡觉，但留着一盏蜡烛。他在蜡烛熄灭的时候醒来，忍不住发出几声诅咒。

然后是格朗泰尔，沉甸、笨拙地压在他身上，爬上他的床，脸贴在安灼拉裸露的肌肤上。他亲吻着他的脖子和锁骨，饥渴，坚决，嘴半张着溢出呻吟，闻起来像苦艾酒，也像白兰地。

安灼拉假装自己刚被吵醒，但一点也不生气，一点也不；更明显的是失望。他将手放在格朗泰尔肩上，推开了他，下身紧紧相贴，上身隔着一臂的距离。

“你就是这么摸上我的床的吗，格朗泰尔？”他问到。他的声音很有力，总是一下抓住人心，格朗泰尔在他的低语中战栗。

“我正是如此卑鄙，”格朗泰尔说道，“我不知道如何是好。我想过你，想过前来这里，但我的怯懦让我退却。也许这个早上只是我的幻梦。我不断说服我自己，我只是烧出了幻觉，就像我们的第一次，你不过是我在臆想中的幻影，而在那之前我已不止一次臆想过你。”他的声音沉重而模糊，但他的语速一如既往的快，带着争执的波动。

“我不值得，”格朗泰尔继续他戏剧般的独白，而安灼拉不耐烦地听着，“第一瓶酒用来说服我自己，你不只是我臆想中的幻影。安灼拉啊，安灼拉。”他的声音低了下去，如同恳求，“别赶我走，我无法承受这个。此外，若李正睡在我的床上，醉得人事不省，你不能赶我回去和若李睡在一起。”

不仅格朗泰尔如此，安灼拉咀嚼着这幅画面，情不自禁地笑出声，发现自己的手臂已经紧紧环绕着格朗泰尔的身躯。他未想如此，但格朗泰尔发出一声浅浅的呻吟，埋在他怀里，身体紧绷，试图确认自己不会被推开。

“下一次，”安灼拉说道，决定不去责怪格朗泰尔，一个如此绝望的人不当被在此刻加罪，“记得看在我的份上，我希望你清醒点。”他的手滑进格朗泰尔纠结成一团的乱发中，“你和任何人一样好，甚至比他们更好，我总不明白为什么你如此看不起自己。”

“我们完全不同， 不是一种人。”格朗泰尔埋在他的肩上呢喃，“你深深根植于你的信念中，如此坚定，从未被改变。你的脑海里从未有一刻想过改变自己的想法，因为你已经如此完美无缺，果断坚毅，完整无瑕。我们这些人的脑子里有洞隙，试图用烈酒和佳酿填补，或者在某些时候，用知识和音乐来暂时抚慰。如果你的脑子里也有这样的空洞，那你便会知道这有多痛苦，安灼拉；无论你倾倒多少东西进去，它们从不曾真正留下过痕迹。这就是为什么有时候极度聪明的人会做出些蠢得不行的事情。在那一刻，那点空虚可以被填补，哪怕只是短短一瞬。”

“有用的视角，”安灼拉谨慎地回答道，内心某处因怜惜而发痛，“但我离完美还有很远的距离，格朗泰尔，你比任何人都清楚这一点。”

“你就是光。”格朗泰尔摇着头回答，而安灼拉的手指仍然深陷他的发间，“在我看来，你在出生的那一刻就是完美的，像智慧女神雅典娜，直接从宙斯的大脑里一跃而出。”

安灼拉惊奇地大笑起来。“我的父母一定会觉得很荣幸，但看看我吧，”他说道，“我和你一样都是人类，如此了解你描述的每一分恐惧。”

“你会为什么感到恐惧？”格朗泰尔几乎在颤抖。

“许多。”安灼拉回答，“变革追不上时代，人民不愿意响应，当权者的暴力势如雷霆。我也读过历史。”

“那你已经准备好了。”格朗泰尔回答道，“历史从未见过你这样的人，你将改写它。”

“如此乐观，”安灼拉沉吟道，“这竟然是我最狂热的悲观主义者对我的判词。”

格朗泰尔轻轻耸肩。“我并未断言你将活着见到这一天，”他随即因这可怖的说法颤抖了一下，“哦，别理我了！让我忘记我是谁，我曾说过什么吧。我怎能说出这样的话。”

“这就是我在你身上做的事情吗？”安灼拉很好奇。他知道自己很有吸引力，只要人们还沉湎尘世的美；他知道这是他的利器，但尽可能不为之所动。如果他愿意卷起自己的金发，穿上剪裁得体的马甲，即使是他也会因此陷入虚荣。但美本身并不能动摇格朗泰尔，因为他知道美总会凋零褪色。

“是的。”格朗泰尔回答道，“在你身边的时候，从未有其他事情值得关注；格朗泰尔本身更是微不足道，遥不可及。比其所有烈酒，你带我走得更远。”

安灼拉对于这些溢美之词早已习以为常，但它们从未出自格朗泰尔之口，尤其是在他红着脸，贴着他躺在黑暗之中的时候。“我恐怕我证明这一切的方式不太有益身心。”他温柔地说道。

“与之相反，”格朗泰尔说道，“你曾无数次拯救了我的性命。无数个日日夜夜，我在阴沟里，在阁楼中，在酒馆内，如同没有教化的野兽；我完全可以任由自己在那里腐烂，直到我死去。但我想着我还能再喝一杯，还能在你身边举起酒杯，于是我没有。”

“有朝一日，你将不再需要酒精。”安灼拉承诺道，翻身将格朗泰尔压在身下。

格朗泰尔的眼睛里是涣散的沉醉，但他的声音里有挥之不去的酸涩。“若有那一天，那一定是我的末日。”他的声音太过平静，完全不似尖酸刻薄的讽刺。

安灼拉亲吻他，吞下那些未能出口的词句。他在格朗泰尔还未说完的时候欺身而上，而格朗泰尔张开嘴漏掉最后一个字母，让他的舌头滑进他的嘴里。这个吻火热、灵活而漫长，格朗泰尔呻吟着，在他唇边呢喃着未成词句的音节，然后和安灼拉的舌纠缠在一起。

亲吻总是如此美妙。安灼拉享受亲吻，正如他享受性爱的每一部分。他早已意识到，在亲吻中，他如此清晰地看到人类的本能。他的朋友们总以为他与情欲无缘，但事实上，他只是觉得其他适合公开讨论的话题更有价值。

但亲吻也能如此美妙，或者更美妙，比一切都好，甚至超越了他的使命。他能沉浸在其中，久久不愿结束，他的重量压在格朗泰尔身上，他的吻如此用力，他们的呼吸急促，但仍然不愿意分开。

格朗泰尔攀上他，而后开始触摸他，一开始带着犹疑，只用指尖掠过安灼拉的发间、脖颈和脊椎。而后，酒精给了他勇气，欲望给了他力量，格朗泰尔顶起胯，晃动着臀部，告诉安灼拉他的渴望是如此强烈。

他抬起身，格朗泰尔迅速脱掉所有的衣物。他的衣服闻起来像苦艾酒，泛着酒气的衣服被他丢到了一边。赤裸的格朗泰尔闻起来很干净，只留下纯粹的汗味和安灼拉薰衣草香皂的气息。

那个清晨，他看着格朗泰尔沐浴在阳光之下，就着裂了口的水槽用冷水和香皂冲澡。他才刚刚占有过格朗泰尔，但他仍然深深沉溺于这幅景象之中。如果不是他们已然迟到了，他一定会再度占有他。

夜晚时候，安灼拉低语：“告诉我你想要的方式。如果我要带你走向远方，我至少会让你选择方式。”

格朗泰尔笑了起来，但他的笑声似乎随时可能破碎为抽噎：“如果我此刻在梦里，我将祈祷我永远不会转醒。”

“我是真实的。”安灼拉保证道，而格朗泰尔的神情在听到这句话的时候如蒙大赦。对于格朗泰尔而言，他的生命中并没有多少真实，安灼拉确实明白这一点，“告诉我吧，格朗泰尔。”

既然格朗泰尔不愿开口，他转而逗弄他发出别的声音，用舌头和嘴唇舔弄着格朗泰尔圆润的乳尖，而格朗泰尔在他身下呻吟出声。他转而尝试另一个，让感官的冲击得以加倍。当他的手虚虚握住格朗泰尔又粗又长的阴茎的时候，格朗泰尔的喘息急不可耐。

“我——”即使格朗泰尔的脸颊红了，在黑暗中他也不能得见，“我希望能像第一次这样。慢一点，如果你愿意的话，我们能在一起更久。”

安灼拉脸红了，深深感激于此刻黑暗遮掩了一切。一想到他如何占有了格朗泰尔，他便情不自禁地羞愧难当。这不是什么光荣的事情，他不为行为本身忏悔，只为他的举止道歉。本该温柔的时刻他粗暴索取，本该溢满爱意的时刻他只顾占有和倾泻。在那一刻，驱动他的只有最纯粹野蛮的本能，而格朗泰尔毫无怨言地承受了这一切。

“我很抱歉，”安灼拉说道，“如果可以，我希望能抹去那一夜。”

“即使你想这么做，我也绝不能同意。”格朗泰尔眨着眼，“这是我生命中最美好的时刻，你怎能否认一个人一生中最美妙的回忆？”

“不，我会给他一个更好的。”安灼拉回答道。这一次，他非常慢。

更晚一点后，格朗泰尔浑身是汗，气喘吁吁，瞳孔放大，恳求安灼拉和他一起高潮；与此同时，安灼拉在心底对自己说，无论如何界定，这都一定是他一生中最美妙的时刻之一。

\---  
他们的第十次，格朗泰尔怒气冲冲，随时能被点燃，抱着酒瓶不放手，言辞比那当中的烈酒尝起来还要辛辣。他看起来随时都想和不知道谁干一架，业已和半个咖啡馆的人大吵一架，正变得越来越让人难以忍受。公白飞试着阻止他，但格朗泰尔离侍者更近，后者正不断塞给他新的酒瓶。实话实说，安灼拉更想和马吕斯好好聊聊，马吕斯似乎有什么渴望与他分享的事情。但格朗泰尔在身边不断插话打断，他和马吕斯完全没法进行下去。最终，他决定自己必须得说点什么维持秩序。

“别害羞，格朗泰尔，如果你有什么想法，为什么不说出来呢？”安灼拉的声音很尖刻，“你不赞同马吕斯？”

“我没有，我从未如此说过。是你再对着马吕斯含糊其辞，哼哼哈哈，模棱两可，安灼拉。这可不像你。我们所有人都急不可耐地想知道你对这个话题的看法。”

格朗泰尔一整晚都处在爆发的边缘，但这一次，他声音里几乎破茧而出的暴躁吸引了全场所有人的注意。安灼拉开始后悔和他说话了；他的朋友们可能是受酒精的影响，但关于格朗泰尔，他只能责怪自己。“我并没有逃避问题。”

古费拉克试着换个话题，弗以伊和勃鲁维尔假装并没有很感兴趣；但此刻他们都在看着，所以格朗泰尔缩回自己的椅子里，挥了挥手。

“年轻的马吕斯先生，认为浪漫的爱情与对国家的热爱同样纯粹，甚至更有价值。难道不是吗，他这样辩解道，难道一个人不值得另一个人为他献出生命，献出他的肉体和灵魂——我是说，如果你相信我们有灵魂的话？”格朗泰尔没有举起来的手抓住了一只绿色的酒瓶，“然而您，既不肯定他的希冀，又不否认他的渴望，回避问题，游走在其中。”

安灼拉现在彻底后悔将他扯进话题之中了。“人们并不总是在伤害他人，”他谨慎措辞，小心选择用语，“除非人们被召唤，前去保护他们的国家，那便应当义无反顾。因此，没有比爱国主义更伟大的情怀了。孤身一人，一己之力至多不过为家；群策群力，合众之力则可以为国。”

“妙语珠玑。”古费拉克仍在试图换个话题，在开始争辩之前急忙向着公白飞甩去一个眼神，“但是——”

“是这样没错，但是——”马吕斯也在反驳。现在完全乱了套。

“诚然如此，”格朗泰尔的声音比其他人更响亮，“如此伟大的理想主义，但历史总是恰恰相反。一个男人倒下，他曾是某人的丈夫，某人的儿子，某人的兄弟，他曾将家庭背负在肩头，将希望代代传承；古往今来，从未有过一场战斗曾为人民和社会带来哪怕最微不足道的福祉。假使一个男人的志向是家族兴旺，他的努力是教育子女，他甚至能让他们受到比我们更好的教育，那这个男人难道不配被称为明日的希望吗？”

“这正是我想说的。”马吕斯的眼睛亮了起来，为终于能被理解感到兴奋不已，“我只是一个普通人，人微言轻，尽力而为，不喜欢杀戮，不欣赏暴力。想想看，”他的脸红了起来，“想想看我爱上一位美丽的女郎，蒙主恩赐我们生儿育女，而后他们也将繁衍不息；从我开始，代代相传，我们将教育后代一起改变世界。”

生命确实可以如此温馨而平静。安灼拉并非不知道这一点——垂垂暮年，在温暖的壁炉旁，子孙绕膝，在亲人和朋友的陪伴下走向死亡的终点：也许未能改变世界，但至少曾有过家庭。他确实也曾考虑过这样的生活，但最终决定放弃这一切的可能，因为他永远无法置无处不在的不义于不顾，更无法对无所不及的不公视之不见，仅仅寄希望于子孙后代再有人会有丝毫怜悯之心。

他从未想过成为一位父亲，世界已经如此丑恶，他决不允许自己的孩子得以一见。多年以来，他在谎言中长大，仅与真理有片刻之缘；若非先贤以书引路，他仍深陷沉睡，而他的朋友们也将未能幸免。最终他收拢心绪，低头看着格朗泰尔。“许多人曾以这幻想蒙蔽自己的双眼，”他告诉他的朋友们，“这正是为何我们从未得闻他们的姓名。他们自以为温暖的床铺便是一生的归宿，于是他们的人生可悲而可厌。他们逐渐憎恶自己的妻子，厌恨自己的后代，痛骂嗷嗷待哺的幼子和一无是处的社会。他们在日复一日无穷无尽的工作中倒下，最终没入自身投下的阴影。哪怕他们曾有片刻如我们一般心怀理想，他们也只会自欺欺人，保持缄默，所以他们只能过着行尸走肉般的生活。”

他的手很稳，举起手里的酒杯：“我们不止如此，我亲爱的朋友们，你们也如我一般清楚。我们命中注定将投身于解答人类最古老的谜题，此刻必将接过这一重任，且我们不能指望下一代再担负起这一切。这是我们的职责，否则，我们算什么呢？”

如果不是安灼拉英勇无畏的理想，这群男孩不过是鲜衣怒马的纨绔子弟罢了，读书，学习，对社会没有什么贡献，顶多就巷子里的面包师傅和赶车的马车夫聊上几句。如果不是安灼拉，他们的人生将不值一提。但此刻，如同偏爱着诗歌与传说的人们一般，他们渴望在闪耀群星中得见自己的姓名。

马吕斯看起来又纯洁又沮丧：“在你的生命里，爱情是否不值一提呢，安灼拉？如果在你看来，这种情感无关紧要，和发烧一样惹人厌烦，你是否觉得它无关紧要？”

格朗泰尔抢先回答了这个问题。“无关紧要即是一切，马吕斯。”这怀疑论者说道，“否则，若非深爱着这个国家中的某人，谁会愿意为这个理想奉献生命呢？”

公白飞随即加入讨论，若李紧随其后，古费拉克给他们拿了些白兰地平静心绪。格朗泰尔和安灼拉对坐，安灼拉瞪着格朗泰尔，最终勉强以平静的声音说道：“格朗泰尔，借一步说话。”

“哦！”巴阿雷叫起来，听起来像个小学生。弗以伊给了他一手肘。安灼拉和格朗泰尔走出了咖啡馆，格朗泰尔就在他左边不远之处。

在窄巷里，安灼拉将他摁在墙上。他不知道格朗泰尔为何如此暴躁，数日之前，他在他的床上醒来，以最灿烂的方式笑着迎接他。

“你怎么了？“安灼拉的声音几乎便是请求。格朗泰尔的愤世嫉俗并不出乎他的意料之外；但如此单刀直入的反驳却并不常见。他几乎不直接反驳安灼拉，或说他的看法便是错的。有歧义的，是的，他经常用这个词；偶尔还评论他过于天真；但他们总是一齐忽略某些质疑，而格朗泰尔也默契地从不提起。

“没什么。”格朗泰尔回答道，“诸事不顺而已。”他勉力支撑了一下，但随即退缩，声音里充满忧郁，“如果一切都无关紧要的话，安灼拉，为何这一切都如此痛彻心扉？”

他的愤怒早已无影无踪，但他并不愿意放开对格朗泰尔的压制。“放松，”他说道，“你喝得太多了。”

“从未足够过。”格朗泰尔挣扎道，“让我去吧，让我走吧。我不早已沦为笑柄，在你身边便如一只哈巴狗，点滴施舍便能让我喜不自禁？上帝啊，尽管我不相信上帝，我还是要这么说，你知道的。即使在阴沟里，我也未能逃离，便如我在你的阴影里从未有片刻离去。让我走吧。”

安灼拉不允许。“不要再说了，”他从不恳求，但此刻他的声音里带着恳求的意味，只要能阻止格朗泰尔继续说下去，他在所不惜，“我曾欺骗过你吗？即使是你？”

这确实让格朗泰尔停了下来。那张固执的嘴微微分开，他深棕色的眉毛紧蹙，似乎挣扎着想要找到得以突破的逻辑缺口。但这一切并没有道理，所以安灼拉继续：“如果曾有任何人能让我如此注目，那必然就是你了，格朗泰尔。我真希望你不曾这般诋毁你自己；这是对我的判断的侮辱。”他握住格朗泰尔的脸颊，看着他震惊的神情，“如果你想听，那便给我听好。是你给了我继续坚持下去的理由，在第一战之后，等待着第二次，第三次，甚至期待能栖身的平静。你还能要求我做更多吗？”

窄巷间有刹那的寂静，只有灰砖在他们身边静默地伫立。而后，格朗泰尔开口：“这便足够了。我只希望能听你告诉我，就这么一次便足够了。”

“我不会惯于否认自己的真理。”安灼拉回答道，“你可以问，但最好在你把我从我们的兄弟中拽出来前便开口。”格朗泰尔的呼吸急促了起来，鼻息在他的脸上吞吐，仿佛马上就要窒息。

“你希望我告诉你什么呢？”安灼拉提高声音。此刻，在咖啡馆旁，这条窄巷里只有他们二人。安灼拉可以无所不言，完全不顾后果，只由瞬时的冲动支配自己，“你希望知道吗？那一晚上我一直在等你上我的床。你希望知道吗？我有多想你，在上课的时候，在学习的时候，甚至在写作的时候？我不是什么圣人，格朗泰尔，不管你怎么想我，我不是。”他直起身，陡然明白了过来，“这就是今晚你的目的吗？迫使我坦诚我的情感？”

“从未。”格朗泰尔发誓道，“我们之间的秘密是只属于我们自己的，我不会与任何人分享，也不会公开。我只是就你自己的哲学观点加以质疑。如果你不是证据确凿的话，你不能指望随便通过测试。”他居然有勇气倾身靠向安灼拉，近得仿佛随时能亲吻彼此，但又恰到好处地离得有一点距离，“我很抱歉你必须忍受你的伴侣是个醉鬼，我们所见相同，所思相反，但请你原谅一个满腔赤诚地爱着你的傻瓜吧。”

“啊，格朗泰尔。”安灼拉说道，“为什么我们之间这一切都必须如此艰涩呢？如果你可以的话，来亲吻我吧。”

格朗泰尔欣然从命。在三次呼吸之间，安灼拉曾以为他不会这么做；格朗泰尔仍然浑身紧绷，嘴唇紧抿，靠在墙上。但在第四次呼吸的时候，他倾身向前，吻住了他的嘴唇，握住了一把安灼拉的金发，握住了他的后颈，那对如此熟悉的唇贴上了他的嘴唇。

每次亲吻一个你曾深深吻过的人都是如此不同，每一次都比此前更狡黠，更深入，更迅猛，更精细，但又更亲密。笨手笨脚的摸索只属于第一次，此后那些便是坚定的力度，紧迫的舌，一举一动都追逐着最亲密的交融。

从未有人如格朗泰尔般吻过安灼拉，如格朗泰尔此刻正在做的事一样：首先，他们的嘴唇相贴，坚定又沉稳，似乎这便是人世间最不惜一切代价的使命。安灼拉也是一个人，是一个男人，而不是一个圣人：在这样的神圣而细密的吻中，他无法保持无动于衷。没人能够对此保持无动于衷，而他也不过是凡夫俗子中的一员。

而后，格朗泰尔滑进他的嘴里，那任性的舌渴求着更多，用舌尖描摹安灼拉的牙齿，直到牢牢记住每一寸后才终于收回。在窄巷里，他们的手在对方身上游走。

一对情侣从他们身边走过，未置一词；一名男子在他们身边发出饥渴的叫喊，另一名则满带欣赏，提出想要加入他们；在安灼拉对此发出愤怒的抗议之前，格朗泰尔嘘走了这些看客，于是此刻，窄巷里又只剩下了他们。

“哦，告诉我。”在安灼拉扩张的时候，在安灼拉将格朗泰尔向着世界打开，但是又紧紧将他禁锢在自己怀里的时候，格朗泰尔说道，格朗泰尔哭喊道，“让我再听你叙说一次吧。我并不是为了强迫你告白，但这便是我存在的所有意义。”

安灼拉有片刻的分神。如果此刻他将格朗泰尔完全架在墙上，让他赤裸的双腿紧紧缠着自己的腰，他能固定得更稳。如果他都已经开始随身携带小陶瓶装的润滑了，那谁又能为此责怪他呢？

格朗泰尔的长裤已经被脱下来扔在地上，安灼拉没费多大劲便架起他的腿，让它们缠着自己的腰。格朗泰尔为此撅起了嘴，看起来并不是很相信他：“在这里吗？你要在这里上我，让大家都能看到？”

“是你要求我告白的。”安灼拉直起身，“事实便是如此，我会在你允许的每一个地方上你。”在猛地挺进格朗泰尔体内，将他更深地压在墙上的时候，他再度强调。

他尽全身力气支撑着格朗泰尔的体重，但在格朗泰尔的瞳孔放大，紧紧顶着墙壁喘息的时候，一切都是值得的。他的手臂驱使着格朗泰尔上上下下，但最终，是格朗泰尔的臀部主导了一切，吞吐着。

“我现在后悔质疑你了，”在终于能开口说话的时候，格朗泰尔呢喃着，“我再也不会了。”随后，他们大笑出声，再度亲吻彼此。即使他们已经在巷子里待了好一段时间，再没有人来打扰他们。

格朗泰尔试着套上他不成样子的衣服。

“到我那儿去。”安灼拉意指他的房间，“我给你找借口，我们在那儿见。”格朗泰尔点了点头，吻了吻他的唇角。返回穆尚后，安灼拉和朋友们继续谈论了一会儿，提到格朗泰尔因不舒服已经先行离去，在他们来得及挽留之前便离开了咖啡馆。

他的出租屋很冷，但格朗泰尔的肉体就像火焰，在被单下赤裸着，于是安灼拉回应了他，舒展他所有明亮的羽翼。他爬上了床，而格朗泰尔还未入睡。

他将安灼拉拽到怀里，捏着他的脖颈：“在梦里，我以所有最错误的方式向你倾诉爱意。”

假使他的心跳漏了一拍，他为何要费神叙述？他手里有更重要的事情要做。“绝不可能，”他回答道，在模糊而遥远的记忆里听到格朗泰尔的呢喃，请你原谅一个满腔赤诚地爱着你的傻瓜，“你不需要再做任何事情了。”在最后，他的神情是绝无仅有的真诚。

“我对此却有一个计划。”格朗泰尔说道，然后向他展示了自己的计划。

\----  
他们的第十五次，格朗泰尔毫不罢休地敲着门：“开门！我知道你在这里。古费拉克告诉我你已经很多天没出门了。”

安灼拉不情愿地低吼了一声，誊抄下最后一行句子：“我必须学习。这是学期中的考试，出勤不够，这个必须补齐。”

“现在是午餐时间，”格朗泰尔在走廊里同他争论，“你上一次吃饭时什么时候了？”

他不情愿地将与毛笔插回墨水瓶里，粗鲁地问道：“那您又是哪位呢？”

格朗泰尔语带笑意：“我是一顿野餐。”安灼拉站起身打开门，格朗泰尔立刻挤了进来，手腕上挂着一个小篮子。他理应生气的，他还要念书，但现在他只觉得被逗乐了。

“格朗泰尔，”他自己都被声音里的懊恼惊到了，“我真的没法出去，我已经落下了很多进度，我必须——”

“我没说要出去。”格朗泰尔轻柔地推着他走回书堆中，“读吧，我来搞定午餐。”

安灼拉挑起眉，仅此一次，遵从了格朗泰尔的指示。他重新坐下，拾起书本，但无法克制自己持续关注格朗泰尔的动作。首先，格朗泰尔清开矮柜上的衣服，拿开堆积如山的书，腾出一点空间。而后，他从篮子里抽出一条红白相间的桌布，铺在矮柜上那仅剩的一点点空间。篮子里的面包还是热腾腾的，配着一块柔软的圆芝士，一串葡萄——这在冬天可不常见。他还带了一瓶柠檬汁作为饮料。

如果安灼拉要评选的话，这是他见过最精美的一顿午餐。

“这是城市里的野餐，”格朗泰尔解释道，似乎是在找借口，但看起来很愉悦。他从篮子里拿出甜点，“尽管没有乡村风情，唉，但至少我们还有这来自普罗旺斯的巧克力。”

安灼拉没法再学下去了，伴着窗外巴黎的喧嚣，他们吃了一顿野餐。在房间里，他们笑着，将芝士夹在面包里，向对方扔葡萄取乐，提前吃掉所有甜点，而不是遵循正常的餐序。

仅仅是啜饮柠檬汁，安灼拉便已然微醺。他将格朗泰尔压在红白相间的餐布上，看着他伸展躯体。

“我完全不记得我学了什么。”他说道，“它们现在全部混为一团了。”

“这正是人类永恒的困境。”格朗泰尔喘息着，呻吟着。

他们的第十五次之后，在那个下午，他搂着格朗泰尔，在格朗泰尔的保证中满足而惬意。尽管考试就是明天，他却决定将之置之脑后，只用手指玩着格朗泰尔的头发。

更晚些时候，格朗泰尔抓着一本书，赤身裸体，就着书上的考点提问。他是个出色的老师，严格但公正。

第二天的考试，安灼拉拿到了历年来的最高分。

\---  
他们的第十六次是庆祝学期中的假期。他们醒来的时候，慵懒而惬意，格朗泰尔买来奶油酥点当做早餐，他们舔干净最后一点糖霜，而后不知羞耻地在床榻上缠绵。

而后，安灼拉坐在床上读书，格朗泰尔挪到窗边，盘腿坐在玻璃下面，就着日光画画，如此专注，仿佛不需要呼吸。他如墨般的卷发垂落在眉间，在勾线的时候眉头紧蹙。到后来，安灼拉几乎看不进去书，只一直打量着格朗泰尔，在字词之间将目光挪向他。更后来，他再也忍不住了。“你在画什么？”而格朗泰尔的嘴角微微勾起：“耐心点，你这没耐心的家伙。天机不可泄露，只在最后才被揭晓。这便是惊喜。”

他必须克制自己不去追问，也理应重新埋首书中。而后，格朗泰尔终于在他的目光中放弃，将画纸放到一边，带着一点神秘的笑意回到了床上。

\---  
他们的第二十二次，格朗泰尔就罗伯斯庇尔和丹东（也译作丹敦）发表了一通浮夸的演说，只为证明他的论点并非一无是处。他充满激情，神采飞扬，尽管颇有点装腔作势，还是让安灼拉有片刻的失神。他的声音便如奇迹。在其他人反应过来之前，安灼拉把他拉了出去。

\---  
他们的第二十三次，他们置身人群之中，彼此相对。

ABC之友们，无时无刻不在追寻政治哲学中的先贤。柏拉图的理想是什么？他们是否还遗漏了哪些苏格拉底学派的智慧？这些熟知古典学的人们对男子相恋大多习以为常，他们轻视女性，却敬仰与自己同业的学者们，在他们身上找到真正的激情。

那一夜，他们的朋友们开怀畅饮，朗诵诗歌，聚集在同一房间里效仿古人，仿佛在会饮中玩乐取闹再正常不过。  
[Symposium：我按照对话录翻成了会饮。]

然而全程，安灼拉的手臂坚定地环绕着格朗泰尔，只是看着他们。公白飞和古费拉克将马吕斯堵在墙角，剩下的人喝得醉醺醺地，四散开来。

一切都很好，真的很好，直到马吕斯试图破坏这一切。他拽着格朗泰尔空着的手，试图将他带入他们之中，而公白飞，毫无疑问，也正有此意。而安灼拉对此绝非乐见其成。

他必须阻止这一切，尽管他现在嘴角也带着笑。会饮从不是什么严肃的场合，本身就充斥着反神的叛逆和自由的精神。“来嘛，安灼拉，让我们也享用他。他们总说犬儒主义者在床上是最棒的，因为他们眼中没有什么是神圣不可侵犯的。”

格朗泰尔看起来不是很确定，笑着，被拽向他们；但安灼拉的手臂很坚定。他一言不发，只是用如在燃烧的目光让公白飞和古费拉克退却，让马吕斯战栗，然后他们三人重新回到了原地。

他将格朗泰尔留给自己，如若不然，他必定会后悔。他已经将余下的一切奉献给他的朋友们了，如若需要他牺牲生命，他也将在所不辞；但格朗泰尔只属于他，他不会与任何人分享。

在结束的时候，他们的朋友们都睡着了，他们在软垫上相拥，昏昏欲睡，格朗泰尔小声向他道谢。安灼拉只希望自己紧紧的拥抱足以作为回答。

\---  
他们的第二十五次是圣诞节。安灼拉、公白飞和马吕斯一起送了格朗泰尔一盏精美的酒壶——马吕斯的主意，安灼拉的设计，公白飞的执行。

酒壶很小，曲线光滑，以锡锻造。只有安灼拉考虑到了它的尺寸，比格朗泰尔现在带着的那个小多了。他知道格朗泰尔会扔掉现在那个，换上这个小得多的，只为他的骄傲，尽管这意味着他必须忍受锐减的酒量。

他还为格朗泰尔准备了一样礼物。那天晚上，在格朗泰尔还在抚摸新的酒壶的时候，他将这份礼物送给了格朗泰尔。

格朗泰尔的脸上写满了好奇，但一言不发地接过拆开。那是一条玫瑰金的表链，和格朗泰尔墨绿色的马甲相得益彰，是他数日之前路过橱窗的时候一眼相中的。在格朗泰尔拆开包装纸的时候，安灼拉觉得，一切等待都是值得的。

“就告诉我你喜欢它就好了。”他从不恳求格朗泰尔，但他希望知道他很高兴。他并不缺钱，但偷偷摸摸地藏起这份礼物确实花了他一点心思。

但格朗泰尔一瞬间说不出话，胸膛起伏，呼吸急促，指尖颤抖。他唯一能做的是将自己的礼物递给安灼拉，包裹得很朴素，里面是一本小小的书，用昂贵地红色皮子制作成封面，装订很新，一半纸页上密密麻麻地誊抄着他最喜欢的句子，还有他充满激情的演说。在许多时刻，他其实从未预期过有人真的在听。

另一半是素描，优美的线条描摹着他们在俱乐部里激情洋溢的时刻，或者醉醺醺的聚会。

“这是你的传记。”显然是格朗泰尔画下的这些素描。

“我真的很爱你。”格朗泰尔在安灼拉怀里呢喃，而随后他便会发现这一切完全值得。

“我也是。”安灼拉回答。

格朗泰尔要求暂停，将这句话抄在那本红皮本里，以免安灼拉再也不愿意开口；安灼拉大笑出声，他当然不会。

\---  
他们的第二十六次是一次必然。“你怎么能不知道，”格朗泰尔说道，“在光明照耀的每一个瞬息，我都深爱着你。”于是那个早上，他们没有片刻分离。

\---  
他们的第二十八次就这样发生了。他就好像任何一个普通人一般，在市场里遇到了正在买番茄的格朗泰尔。“安灼拉，看看你在这里——！”

十五分钟后，格朗泰尔挽着一大袋水果倒在他的床上。“它们熟透了。”格朗泰尔抗议道，但这是他最后能完整说出口的词句。

安灼拉忍不住想到，这就是普通人的幸福吗？这就是平凡的人生的快乐吗？充满渴望的眼睛，乌青的发丝，猩红的番茄？

\---  
他们的第三十次，格朗泰尔很晚才从值夜和换班中回来，爬上了床。安灼拉发出一声睡意朦胧的叹息：“一切都好吗？”“当然。”格朗泰尔的手指梳理着他的头发，这是他们彼此都最爱的动作，“睡吧，你还有无数个日夜用于教化。”

然而，格朗泰尔躺在他身边，过了片刻，抬起手臂抱住了他，仿佛从未如此紧紧拥抱过他。

“怎么了？”安灼拉咕哝着，试着挣脱温暖的睡意和同样温暖的格朗泰尔。

“一切都很好，我是这么说的吧。你的计划运行良好，这座城市在你的呼唤中觉醒。我们在思考。”格朗泰尔谨慎措辞，试着安慰他，但言语中还有挥之不去的悲观，“我只是在想，历史中曾有任何一个人像我这般幸运吗？你觉得命运对我会更为吝啬些吗？”他换了个姿势，沉入温暖和爱意之中。

“命运对所有人一视同仁，只要他愿意追寻。”

“这便是为何我与命运无缘。”格朗泰尔回答，然后他们陷入沉睡。

\---  
他们的第三十一次，他们都步履蹒跚，在酒意和革命中微醺。

仅此一次，他比格朗泰尔更醉，酒精在他的血管里蒸腾。

“就是现在了。”安灼拉告诉格朗泰尔，后者正领着他们回家。他们在穆尚咖啡馆里大吼大叫，庆祝着，密谋着，现在他的嗓子干涩而疼痛。“街垒将被筑起，或者被推倒；我们将在那里与他们正面相逢。格朗泰尔。”他紧紧抓着对方的领口和围巾，在街角和对方相拥，“告诉我你会陪在我身旁。”

“我从未离开过。”格朗泰尔反驳道，“我还能去哪里呢？”

“很好。”安灼拉感到一阵愉悦，于是松开了对格朗泰尔的禁锢。至此，今夜他的激情将不会被任何人打乱。这正是他梦想的顶峰，理想的成熟，人们将走上街垒，响应他的号召，加入他的同伴。灵魂一旦被解放，奴役将永远不复存在。于是她在街道上放声高歌，在格朗泰尔拽着他走上狭窄的楼梯上的时候也不愿停止。“嘘！”格朗泰尔试图去亲吻他，以此让他闭嘴，“邻居们肯定以为你疯了。”“那就让我唤醒每一个人，”在抵达门口的时候，安灼拉握紧格朗泰尔手腕，将他拉到自己怀里，“我将唤醒每一个人。起来吧！武装起来！去——”格朗泰尔用脚踹上房门，将安灼拉推到床垫上，盖上被子，甚至懒得脱下他们的靴子。此刻，睡眠是他们的奢侈品，随时都有可能会有人来敲响他们的房门。

“我们正沐浴在新世界的晨曦中，我们在新世界的地平线上。”他埋在格朗泰尔的脖颈中喃喃道。

“地平线上。”格朗泰尔赞同道。

“我很恐惧。”格朗泰尔轻声告诉他。

安灼拉想要告诉他，是个人便会恐惧，但格朗泰尔打断了他：“我并不是为自己感到恐惧。”

“这恰好说明你是个正派的人，格朗泰尔，我想我能看到你的伟大之处。”

“我恐怕你是对的。”格朗泰尔翻了个身，试图微笑，但那笑容在半途中便化为乌有，“我们不该再讨论这个了，”他说道，“只要你发誓你会让我留在你身边。”

他不想发誓，他曾听过格朗泰尔说类似的话，躺在桌子上，筋疲力尽，告诉他，他们不会向任何人谈论起这件事，只要他发誓这不是他们之间的最后一次。

“发誓。”格朗泰尔说道，“否则我便只能假设你不想让我参与你的战斗，那我发誓我会在革命全程喝个烂醉。”

于是安灼拉许诺，但这是他第一个谎言。他抚摸着格朗泰尔的肩膀，在那里，他总是落下吻痕。

\---  
他们的第三十二次是在数小时后，在寒意和湿冷中醒来。

安灼拉感到他们的大腿缠在一起，格朗泰尔已经醒了，正看着他。

“我睡着的时候做了什么吗？”他呢喃着。玻璃窗外的晨光白得刺眼，他们的朋友很快便会在此集合。

“没有，”格朗泰尔回答，“但你很美。再闭一会儿眼吧，让我再欣赏一会儿你如同雕像般的美。”

安灼拉笑了，耸了耸肩：“别再嘲笑我了。”

“我绝不会嘲弄你美丽绝伦的脸，安灼拉！难道我找到了让你脸红的新方法吗？”格朗泰尔撑在他身上，看起来对现在的场景再满意不过。他俯下身，亲吻安灼拉修长的脖颈，他的耳廓，他晕红的脸颊和他的颧骨。

“你真可爱。”格朗泰尔在亲吻的间隙告诉他，被赞美的喜悦在他的胸腔内膨胀，“你是上帝最巧妙的杰作，你是最栩栩如生的云石雕像。你身披最高贵的紫色，用桂冠装点，你是英雄，也是天使，从云端降临，偶然落在我们中间。你就是阿波罗，太阳是你的装饰。你从奥林匹斯山上走下，你就是——”

“我饿了。”安灼拉打断他，有意阻止他奔涌不绝的诗意，“我们很快就会想要了。”

这似乎将格朗泰尔重新唤回尘世，他摇了摇头，几乎微不可见，神不知鬼不觉，但安灼拉看到了。在他心底某处，他微妙地觉得有点感伤。格朗泰尔看起来充满恐惧，不知道下一步应该如何是好，而安灼拉想到，格朗泰尔从未要求过这个，如果不是因为我，他不会在这里。这个念头让他最终妥协了。

格朗泰尔很温暖，很坚定，此刻正在他身上，两条腿修长结实。他贴上格朗泰尔的脸，摩挲着对方的胡茬。格朗泰尔摸起来很软，像丝绸，但也很涩，像砂纸。

“你想上我吗？”安灼拉在格朗泰尔耳廓旁低语。他不觉得有必要大声说出来，只要格朗泰尔能听到即可。

格朗泰尔的眼睑落下，一次，两次，三次，但他的眼睛如此明亮。而后，他睁大了眼睛。他用嘴唇亲吻着安灼拉，然后抬起头。“如果你允许的话。”他说道。如果安灼拉还能集中注意力思考任何回答的话，他一定会毫不犹豫地告诉格朗泰尔的。

取而代之，他分开腿，用那筑起街垒的手指攀上格朗泰尔的背部。他渴望他，并且他毫无遮掩的想法。他们很早就应该这么做了，数年之前，他们就应该这么做。安灼拉想到。格朗泰尔向他靠近的速度就像一只蜗牛。为什么这么慢呢？他们的时间不多了。但是格朗泰尔很慢。他的动作非常慢。

\---  
安灼拉没有遵守自己的诺言。他的目光划过格朗泰尔，只有一眼，而后他分配任务，没有念出格朗泰尔的名字。格朗泰尔的眼睛在燃烧，他的脸颊也在燃烧，但他只是看着安灼拉，也只有一眼，然后他离开了咖啡馆。

安灼拉说不清自己内心到底是胜利还是绝望，而战斗甚至还未开始。这无关紧要，世界正沦入战火，鲜血遍野。某人也许能告诉他格朗泰尔正在酒店里，开怀畅饮，那他会为此感到高兴，因为在那里红色的是酒液而不是血液。他身边的朋友们身上都挂了彩，他也在流血。谁在尖叫呢？枪声此起彼伏，震耳欲聋。世界还会重新安静下来吗？他杀了人。这是胜利，但却如此糟糕，是胜利也是绝望。

在漫天硝烟中，他什么也看不见。等到视野稍微清晰了一点，他前往人们告诉他格朗泰尔的所在地。有人跟着他。是他的朋友吗？不是。酒窖上的房间里挤满了醉鬼和尸体，所有人躺在一起，格朗泰尔坐在一张桌子旁，头埋在臂弯里。

他甚至没时间查看格朗泰尔是否还在呼吸。士兵们就跟在他身后，他扯过一面旗帜。除此以外，他一无所有。

他向他们挑衅。他要求他们杀了他，但正如其他将死之人一样，他感到恐惧，可他不会让他们知道这一点。他要让他们知道，即便合上眼，他们也将永远无法忘记他是如何毅然赴死的。他会勇敢面对，尽管他很恐惧。

房间后方传来一阵扭打之声，格朗泰尔挣扎着穿过士兵的包围圈，骄傲地宣布他也是革命中的一员。他向安灼拉走来，在他眼底，希望如同火焰，如此完整，如此明晰。他笑着，似乎见到他是世界上最美好的事情。格朗泰尔看起来完全没有感到害怕，于是安灼拉也忘记了恐惧。

“你允许吗？”格朗泰尔问道，请求他允许他站在身边，请求和他一起面对死亡。安灼拉向他微笑。此刻，他唯一能想起的只有那个早上，他们如此深爱着彼此。

他握住了他的手。


End file.
